mil recuerdos
by sakuritadecaramelo
Summary: mikan era una chica normal asta que cruso por un portal y al llegar predio todos sus recuerdos natsume, lala, della y jun la ayudaran a salvar sus recuerdos de la sombra tienen 100 días para hacerlo lo aran a pronto?


**etto hola como veran estoy aqui esta historia se me ocurrio mientras veia un video los derechos de los personajes a los respectivos dueños bueno empesemos**

**natsume pv**

creo que desde que la vi mi vida a cambiado claro no nos llevavamos bien pero gracias a ella, me di cuenta de lo que realmente importa, estar al lado de aquella persona especial y que si sonrries a la vida ella te sonrriera almenos eso me dijo ella creo que seria mejos contar todo desde que comenso desde aquel valioso dia de verano desde ese dia desde que me encontre con ella.  
fin de natsume pv  
dango dango dango dango-cantaba una niña mientras iva saltando muy feliz  
-estoy tan feliz por fin es viernes si viernes 29, hoy es mi cumpleños-dijo muy sonrriente-eh? ese camino nunca lo habia visto creo que sera lindo ver que hay digo hoy es el dia de mikan-reclamo asi misma.

mikan pv

todo era muy hermoso y bunito en este lugar cuando de repente vi una hermosa laguna en cuanto fui a verla de mas serca-es lindo-pesnse para mi misma suspire-no quiero ir a casa, no quiero qu me regañen-dije a mi misma con la cara asia abajo.  
-yo puedo arreglar eso-me dijo alguien de atras que puso su mano en mi espalda y me hay cai al agua, eso no es tan malo se nadar pensaria alguen lo malo esque yo no sabia nadar, ¿por que ami? no se nadar ¿acaso morire aqui? ¿sere la chica que desaparesio el dia de su cumpleaños la chica que nunca volvió a casa? no queria eso, la luz desaparesia se asia todo mas oscuro y mas tenebroso, mi vida termino ni siquiera e dicho lo siento a mis amigas, NO QUIERO MORIR pensé muy fuerte DIOS POR FAVOR dame otra oportunidad déjame seguir viviendo por fabor pensé con unas lagrimas en mis ojos adiós todos adiós mama, papa, hermanita, amigas, adiós mundo no te enojes ruka yo no te quise dejar perdóname apenas tengo 15 ruka, ruka, ruka...

fin pv de mikan

creen que siga viva-dijo una mujer

por supuesto!-dijo un niña

pero...-dijo la mujer

sigue respirando lo mas probable es que alla perdido la conciencia-le dijo un niño con lentes

tu crees-dijo una pequeña niña con un muñeco

y si la tratamos de despertar-dijo la mujer

que gran idea!-dijo la pequeña niña

que dices natsume-dijo la mujer mirando a un niño pelinegro co ojos rojos intensos

agan lo que quieran-respondio el pelinegro

oye niña-dijo el niño con lentes

no-dije

eh?-dijo la mujer

no quiero eso!-dije abrí los ojos y estaba en una hermosa habitacion

desperto-dijo la chica

donde estoy?-dije confudida

estas en el gran reino-dijo la pequeña niña abriendo los brasos

gran reino?-le respondi quiero decir nunca escuche un nombre asi

la niña le pega la cavesa-no es gran reino, perdona me llamo hotaru y estas en tierra-noche-dijo hotaru

tierra-noche-dije confundida

me llamo della podrias decirnos tu nombre-me dijo una hermosa mujer

claro! me llamo sakura mikan y ellos son?-dije con una gran sonrrisa

ellos son hotaru como sabras,lala es la mas pequeña y jun el de anteojos y el es natsume-dice señalando una pared

natsu-chan se fue ase dos minutos-dijo la pequeña

Queeee por que no me dijiste-dijo enojada la señora grande

disculpen...-dije mientras todos discutian

me puse mis zapatos y sali de la habitacion en silencio-no se dieron cuenta-dije relajada

no pero yo si-me dijo alguien al odio

waaa quien demonios eres-dije gritando

me llamo natsume y tu-dijo desinteresado

sakura mikan-dije-asi que el es natsume sus ojos tienen algo que me atrae que es esto siento tristesa dolor que me esta pasando-pesne

oye estas bien-dijo

mi cavesa esta en blanco veo todo tan borroso que es lo que me pasa-pensé y caí al suelo

oye-dijo agatandose y agarrandome de los brasos-que te pasa estas bien-dijo medio preocupado

natsume que pasa por que gritas-dijo la della- que le paso-

no lo se-dijo natsume

lala sabes lo que es-dijo jun

ella esta en blanco-dijo lala la mas pequeña

que significa eso?-le pregunto hotaru

ella esta en blanco-repitio lala

deja de bromear!-dijo natsume furioso

no querras desir que?-dijo jun a lala

asi es-le contesto la pequeña niña

desperto-dijo natsume-estas bien

donde estoy? que me paso? quien eres?-dijo mikan con una mirada triste

ella perdio sus recuerdos-dijo lala-ella a sido victima de el-dijo para finalisar

imposible-dijo della

de hay todos se quedaron callados y con las caras sorprendidas

quien soy?-dijo mikan-por que estoy en blanco? por que? oye tu-dice mikan mirando a natsume

que?-dijo natsume

sabes por que estoy ta triste sabes quien soy y lo que me sucedio?-dijo mikan dejando caer una larima

**continuara...**

**que les paresio bueno hice mi mejor esfuerso lo hice muy cortito por que no se me dio de escribir y bla bla bla ok por favor digan que tal esta la historia aclaro mikan tenia una hermana pequeña y ruka era su novio en el otro mundo adiosss **


End file.
